Meow?
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: ears that prick and twitch with her interest, a tale that lashes with mood, and eyes that flick to and fro that looked like they belonged to a cat. her sleek pink hair, chopped real short. tags around her neck were the only identification. she was the escaped test subject, she had been the snake's favorite toy. now, she was family. thats how it was, and how it will stay. Au: Neko
1. The Escaped Test Subject

**Meow?**

it was late night, but bickering of two Akatsuki on a mission could be heard.

"ugh... this is lame, un!" Deidara sighed.

"what ever. we have to scout the area for Orochimaru." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah. your only agreeing with Pein because Orochimaru destroyed your puppet body and your human again, un!" the blonde hissed.

"yes. now come on, the word was that he has a base near hear, and some experiment got loose. we have to find it." he hissed annoyed.

after mumbling under his breath a moment, the both of them quieted.

suddenly Sasori stopped, sighing. Deidara was about to ask, but then Sasori's Stomach growled rather loud. Deidara couldn't help the smirk.

"forgetting to eat now that your human again, un?" he said, elbowing his redheaded friend.

the pair decided to set up camp for the night. while Deidara set up the tent, Sasori checked his bag for something edible.

_eh, why does all Deidara ever bring have to be something that tastes horrible?_ he inwardly growled in annoyance. finally he pulled out something edible to his terms- trail mix.

he pulled the plastic bowl-box out of his backpack, and Deidara began to set up a fire.

suddenly a flash of pink. Sasori stared, shocked, at his empty hand. both him and Deidara froze and looked over as a single tree moved in a windless night.

both men stood up, Kuni in hand, and edged toward the close up tree. "what is it, un?" Deidara whispered.

"what ever it was, it just stole my trail mix!" Sasori hissed. he could get temperamental when hungry because he was very unused to things like hunger.

Deidara suppressed the laugh at how childish Sasori just sounded, and put on a stone face.

Deidara slunk directly under the tree, and looked up. he could hear crunching sounds, telling him what ever it was is still eating. then it stopped. he watched the container of the trail mix plummet down to earth.

looking back up, he found his blue eyes locking on glowing jade orbs.

flinging back from the tree to land next to the red head, he starred at the tree. he could still see the eyes watching him, then blinked slowly.

"im going to ask again... what is that thing staring at me?" Deidara growled.

Sasori was watching it, when he said "hush... it's moving." Deidara stood back up, and they both watched as the creature climbed down.

it crawled down, until it jumped down in front of them quickly.

"i think we found the escaped experiment..." Deidara murmured.

standing directly in front of them, was a young girl. most likely 11, 13 max. sparkling jade green eyes, sleek pink hair, and light colored skin.

but what drawled attention, was two pink ears on top of her head, a long pink tail, and cat-like pupils in her eyes.

she was dressed in a rather skimpy looking outfit- one of those white jackets parted down the middle and held by purple rope so it revealed most of her breasts. no pants, just knee high ninja shoes. on her head, a sound head band. she had black earnings, with black dog tags.

"most likely..." Sasori replied, eyeing her head band. one of her pink ears twitched toward him.

"what do we do now? take her back, un?" the blonde asked as he eyed her.

"of coarse... but how?"

"oi, don't you have a puppet cage-" at the word cage, the girl crouched defensively low and hissed. before they could do anything, the pinkette was gone. she had lightning fast speed for someone so young.

"god, did you see how the poor thing was dressed, un?" Deidara said angrily. "that damn pedophile, she was only 13 at the most, un!"

"well said. and partner that with the fact he experimented on someone so young..." Sasori sighed.

"i guess we'll have to find her tomorrow morning. at least now we know what to look for, un." the blonde sighed, his anger at the EX-Akatsuki member being shoved to the back of his mind.

the next morning, both boys jumped awake at the sound of shuffling.

they peeked their heads outside. the sky was still darker blue as sunrise was not far from breaking. outside the floor was spilled with the contents of their bags. siting on a tree stump at the camp, was the pinkette from last night.

she was trying sniffing out something edible, and they could see why- her frame was pitifully small.

both boys exchanged a look, deciding to step out now.

they did so, and the cat girl froze her gaze on them. she blinked slowly, then went back to searching cautiously, while still keeping an eye on them.

"hey, girl." Sasori called. the pinkette looked up once she found another trail mix box.

"hey! listen to us, un!" Deidara called. the small thing looked up at him, eyes wide.

"shobi?" the words came slightly twisted, and even then they had no clue what she was saying.

they looked at her blankly. she pointed to her head band. "shobi!"

"eh? you mean shinobi?" Sasori guessed.

"hai. you shobi, yea?" she asked.

both boys nodded a yes, exchanging looks. then her face grew angry. "me no want cage! you keep way from me!"

her twisted words were hard for them to understand at first, but they soon understood she was referring to last night.

"oh, no. we thought you were a wild animal. but, if your not, than we can ask you- will you come with us?" Sasori asked. Deidara inwardly smirked as her watched the girls confusion.

"go with you? go where?" she asked.

"some where safe. with food, and a place to sleep, un." Deidara answered.

the pinkette nodded. "but why you want me to come?"

"we don't really know. but our boss would like to meet you." she blinked at Sasori's words.

"ok..." she agreed, then she smiled. "i come!"

the boys exchanged a look again. "eh, Deidara. be a dear and open the trail mix for the child." he smirked, extending chakra strings that gathered up the camp to pack it away.

the blonde grumbled, and snagged the plastic snack box. he pulled off the lid, and handed it to her. she quickly gulped up the food, literally inhaling it.

the camp was packed rather quick, and they went on the move- and she surprised them both by only going on all fours.

they watched curiously as she darted up a tree, chasing a squirrel back and fourth with skill.

"god... how can she do that, un?" he watched her, gazing with slight awe.

"maybe one of the snake's experiments finally turned out better." Sasori was watching just as amazed.

"but why does he treat her so, un? she was so thin, too young, and the way he dressed her!" he snarled.

"i completely agree. not only is she just so thin and young... but not giving her suitable clothing... plus she seems so under educated..." he sighed angrily. "she's just too young to be like that..."

that's when the said girl seemed to appear out of nowhere. "is that where we are going?" she asked excitedly.

they looked up, to see the 2 story house of Akatsuki. "yes. it is." Sasori answered.

and with that the two headed toward the base, where they wondered how Pein and the rest of Akatsuki would react to what their mission had left them with...


	2. She's Cute, But Funny

**Meow?**

_"is that where we are going?" she asked excitedly._

_they looked up, to see the 2 story house of Akatsuki. "yes. it is." Sasori answered._

_and with that the two headed toward the base, where they wondered how Pein and the rest of Akatsuki would react to what their mission had left them with..._

the group of three entered the base doors, into a very filthy living room. the little pink girl, still on all fours, was told to wait with Sasori as Deidara walked away to Pein's office.

Sasori walked over to the couch, and Sakura followed. as he sat, she jumped onto the back of the couch and perched at the side of his head. the puppet master looked to his left at her, but her gaze was locked on something else.

he followed her gaze, to the TV. Kisame and Itachi were watching some show about animals, and at the moment a snake was on the screen.

Sakura hissed hatefully at the creature, crawling of the couch onto the floor. she crouched on the floor, gaze locked on it. suddenly she sprang, right in front of the TV. with strange retractable claws on her hands, she was clawing at the glass screen. the Uchiha and shark looked bewildered.

"Nyo! Evil snake, DIE!" she hissed angrily. Sasori remembered how snake-like Orochimaru had been, and figured this related.

"oi, who's the kid?" Kisame asked, turning to look at Sasori. his eyes were wide as he continued "and why is she so... unclothed?"

Itachi was starring with slight bewilderment. "eh... Kisame? did you notice the ears and tale?" he murmured. the fish blinked, and if possible his eyes widened.

"what the hell, Sasori?" Kisame asked in shock.

"apparently, she is the escaped experiment of Orochimaru's..." he told them. Itachi snagged a glance at the sound headband, and saw the white coat and rope, and nodded.

"just like that pedophile, to dress a child like that." Kisame growled.

they watched as she continued to claw at the python on the TV.

"NYO!" she cried, as the snake snagged a mouse. she leaped ferociously at the TV screen, succeeding to knock it off the stand. "bad Snake! i kill!" she snarled.

"WHOA THERE!" Kisame gasped, pinking her up by the back of the shirt. he snickered as she only scrabbled to get loose.

"nyo! put down! put down!" she gasped.

he set her down on the couch next to Sasori, and as he picked up the TV he changed the channel. with no snake on the TV, the pinkette calmed. she circled around the spot and and settled down in a ball, taking a cat nap.

"so does the thing have a name?" Kisame asked.

Sasori shrugged. "dunno, never asked. she never really sat still the whole way here."

"perhaps the dog tags around her neck?" Itachi suggested, eyeing the black tag's hanging from her neck.

Sasori scooted closer to her, and reached to sleeping, she didn't move as he grabbed them.

"the first tag says '_test # 246793016:__the Neko toy_', on the other side it's blank. the second tag says '_age: 13, female, cat-human breed._' and on the other side it says _'code name: Sakura Haruno.'_." Sasori read out loud.

the girl, Sakura apparently, ears twitched at her name, and she sat up. "Nya?" she meowed in question.

that's when Pein walked into the room. Sakura leaped onto her previous perch as the left of Sasori's head, startling Pein slightly.

"it's just a child!" he growled. Sakura leaped in front of him, not bothered by the tone he spoke of her in.

she reached up, unfaltering, and tugged a piercing. "nyo! cold!" she mewed, jumping backward. Pein chuckled in amusement.

Sakura pouted as she sat at the tall mad's side. tempted, he tried scratching behind her ear. she leaned into the hand, purring happily. Pein couldn't help to chuckle as the others did so too.

finally Pein noticed the horrid clothing, and he scowled. "so this is how Orochimaru treats children? she's skin and bones, and not much clothing to cover those bones." he growled angrily at the man he kicked out of the group.

he looked up at them. "Sasori, take her to Konan. tell her she needs a bath, and some clothing. but feed her first, the poor child." Pein had always had a soft spot for kids.

Sasori sighed as he stood up. "oh," Pein said turning back the way she came. "and does she have a name?" Sasori nodded.

"her 'tags' say she was called Sakura." the redhead answered. nodding, Pein disappeared into the hall way.

Sasori walked into the kitchen, noticing how the pink child followed close behind.

"sit down." he told her as he walked to the fridge. he guessed she would like fish, so he pulled out a can of tuna to make her a sandwich.

turning around, he stopped as he burst out laughing. Itachi and Kisame, wanting to know what could make the solemn boy laugh so hard, entered the kitchen.

there the pinkette sat at in the sink. the plug had been covering the drain, and she turned on the water. the sink was rather full, and half of her was soaked as she kept attempting to drink from the running stream of the faucet, only to soak her head pull back- then doing it again.

all three men laughed as she kept doing it, until she finally gave up and jumped down from the sink, making a wet puddle on the floor. "niy-ya! I is wet!" she snarled, shacking drops of her.

"that is ADORABLE!" Kisame chuckled. Sakura just pouted on the floor, before stalking up to, and jumping onto the table.

as the others left, Sasori went back to making the tuna sandwich. once he finished, he turned back- she was gone.

he grumbled annoyance, and set the sandwich on the table. walking into the living room, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara sat on the couch.

"any of you see where Sakura went?" he sighed.

"Sakura, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"that's the pink girl's name. and no, we haven't seen her. why?" Kisame answered them both.

"she's wasn't in the kitchen when i turned around..." he trailed off as there was a loud crash, followed by Hidan shouting "holy shit!"

Hidan was in his upstairs room, taking a nap. he was completely unaware of the pinkette that was creeping into his room.

she sniffed around the mess of the room, before noticing the man splayed over the bed sloppily. she creeped to the edge, where a foot was hanging off. using her tail, she prodded the foot.

"murpf..." he grunted, pulling his foot into the bed. curious, she crawled up onto the bed's edge, and peered down at his silver haired form.

she slunk close to his head, and gave him a sniff. she prodded his nose with her finger, and he snorted in his sleep. she giggled, and stretched out her hand to his hair. it felt hard, slicked back with gel or something.

bored, she sniffed at his chest. she slipped under his shirt, curling in the warmth. soon she was asleep.

rather small for her age, she was light and tiny- unnoticeable as he woke up a moment later. but as his drowsiness wore off and he sat up, he woke her up. moving made him aware of the bundle on his stomach. he looked down, and glowing green eyes peered from inside his shirt.

"**HOLLY SHIT!**" he screeched, bouncing off his bed. he started running- he didn't know why, but he did. he ran down the stairs, screeching curses and threats.

"what the hell is wrong with you, Hidan!" Sasori shouted. as an answer, the cat girl pushed her head out the neck of his shirt.

"boo!" she shouted, smiling. all four boys who had met Sakura were laughing their heads off, while Hidan started to freak out that a very under dressed child with cat features was in his shirt.

"someone fucking tell me what the hell is going on!" Hidan gasped, as the cat girl slid from the bottom of his shirt to the floor.


	3. I'm Going, A Mother

**Meow?**

_"what the hell is wrong with you, Hidan!" Sasori shouted. as an answer, the cat girl pushed her head out the neck of his shirt._

_"boo!" she shouted, smiling. all four boys who had met Sakura were laughing their heads off, while Hidan started to freak out that a very under dressed child with cat features was in his shirt._

_"someone fucking tell me what the hell is going on!" Hidan gasped, as the cat girl slid from the bottom of his shirt to the floor._

Sasori carried the girl into the kitchen, leaving Deidara to explain to the confused priest who the girl was.

she scarfed the sandwich in seconds. he blinked, surprised.

"ok then... come, it's time to meet Konan." she followed on all fours as the redhead excited the room, but was side tracked by Hidan.

"Nya?" she mewed, sitting by the silver mans feet. he looked down at her, interested.

"so, your one of Orochimaru's-" he was cut off as she made a growling noise that rumbled deep from her chest.

"nyo! me not snake's!" she hissed. the fur on her tail brushed out, as did her pink hair. she bared her teeth, and flattened her ears as her green eyes narrowed. "me kill snake!"

Deidara took a step back, remembering her quick speed. but Hidan just scoffed at her. "you? kill Orochimaru? not likely, brat." he chuckled. "you'd-" he stopped with a screech of pain.

Deidara blinked. he hadn't even seen her move, but a long slash lead from her original spot to were she sat now on his shoulder. blood glinted on her claws, which she extended to Hidan's face.

"me... will... kill... him..." she growled. then she roared "Snake has Sakura's sisters! me WILL kill him!"

she leaped down to the floor, stalking over to Sasori who had stopped as she was side tracked.

Deidara starred after the pinkette, bewildered. "d-did she say... sisters?" he murmured.

Sasori looked down at the cat girl, who sat with her back to the priest. "Sakura-san... you have sisters?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Ino-chan and Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan will save you!" she cried. her tail was low, and dragged on the floor as she stumbled up the stairs.

"Deidara, go tell Pein-sama." Sasori told him, before hurrying after the pink girl.

the blonde rasped his knuckles for the second time over Pein's office door. "enter"

he did so, opening then closing the door. Pein raised an eyebrow. "back so soon?"

"Sakura has sisters. also in Orochimaru's 'care'. " Pein's eyes immediately darkened.

"... tomorrow, ill send a group of four to investigate." Pein growled after a minute of thinking.

Deidara nodded, and exited the office. sighing relief, he moved on to announce the news to Sasori and Sakura.

they both sat silently, taking in the news. then both boys looked at her for her reaction.

she sat motionless and blank for a few minutes. not even seeming to breath. then her tail twitched, and the end of her lips curled upward.

her eyes sparkling, a purr swelled out of her. "Sakura will see her sisters again? Hinata and Ino?" her smile brightened more. "i come too." she stated.

"er... i don't think-" Deidara had started, to be cut off by Pein walking in.

"what?" Pein asked as Deidara held his tongue in front of the leader.

"Sakura is going to get her sister, too." Sakura said firmly.

the orange haired man glanced downward, locking on her jade eyes- she didn't even blink, her jade eyes were strong, daring him to cross her.

"Sakura, Orochimaru would just steal you back, we cant-" her pupils narrowed at him and she cut him off.

"Sakura got away. Sakura knows where the base is. Sakura can hold her own. Sakura knows where her sisters' cage is. Sakura can run fast and fight. Sakura knows why he wants Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura can hear, smell, and see better than all of you. Sakura can heal. Sakura can do other things. **AND Sakura is coming.**"

they all blinked, taking in her list of reasons to go. she put so much venom on the last sentence, neither of the artists would have ever dared go against her words. even Pein seemed won over.

the leader smirked, continuing to the kitchen. "fine, i see your point. you may go tomorrow."

with that, Sakura smirked back in satisfaction. "Sakura thinks he's a smart leader. Sasi, we were going?" she said, walking normally up the stairs.

the pair of boys exchanged smirks, and Sasori went to 'escort' the cat girl to Konan's room.

once they reached the top of the stairs, Sakura was walking on all fours again, and a strange purring was sounding from her.

Sasori watched her carefully "Sakura? are you purring?"

her purr grew louder as she glanced up at him with a bright smile. "kyu, Sakura loves to purr!" she mewed. then, to his complete surprise, she leaped onto his foot, pawing a loose shoelace.

he smirked, chuckling, as he picked her up with one arm. he nearly growled at how thin and weightless she was, highly undernourished. Sakura pouted up at him.

"nyo, Sakura walks!" she mewed unhappily, but her just laughed and continued to Konan's room.

she answered after he knocked, calling "come in" from the inside, and Sasori opened the door.

immediately, Sakura plunged into the room before the door was open enough to see anything. when the door WAS open enough, he couldn't see Sakura, but Konan was sitting with her back to Sasori.

"Konan?" he called. the bluenette turned her head, a huge smile on her face. she turned her whole body, and wrapped in her arms was Sakura, purring loudly as she snuggled into the embrace.

"Sasori, who is this little thing?" the origami expert squealed, grinning.

he smirked, leaning on the door frame. "her name is Sakura, she is the escaped test subject of Orochimaru."

Konan glared down at Sakura. "so he is the one that dressed her like this, and made her so thin?" she asked angrily, Sasori grunted an aggravated 'yes'.

Konan shook her head, displeased. then she snorted. "well, this kid needs proper clothing, a nice warm bath, a hot meal... Hai, this kid's my kid now!" Konan grinned happily.

Sasori smirked. "hey Konan..." the woman looked up. "do you want to more?" she just looked at him confused.

"what?" she asked, scratching the back of her head.

he closed his eyes, think of what that pinkette had said. "well, Sakura has two sisters... we are about to get them from Orochimaru tomorrow... they are bound to be in the same condition, maybe worse."

Konan was instantly grinning at Sasori. "im gonna be one hell of a mother!" she shouted happily.


	4. all the little things

**Meow?**

_He closed his eyes, think of what that pinkette had said. "Well, Sakura has two sisters... we are about to get them from Orochimaru tomorrow... they are bound to be in the same condition, maybe worse."_

_Konan was instantly grinning at Sasori. "I'm gunna be one hell of a mother!" she shouted happily._

Sakura was so cute. Konan had filled the bathtub with warm water, and it was 80% bubbles from when Sakura had snuck in half the bubble bath when she hadn't been watching. The cat girl was slinking through a mountain of bubbles, almost comically huge, and popping out with a funny face here and there.

When Konan finally ushered her out because all her bubbles had shrunk and the water had gone cold, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her.

Then, holding her hand, Konan lead her out of the room, and down the hall. She glanced into Itachi's bedroom, looking around sneakily. Sakura needed a shirt; it could act like a dress. But, her own shirts would be too short to be a good dress. As far as she knew, Itachi was the cleanest of all Akatsuki- one of his wouldn't be too big like Kakuzu, Zetsu or Kisame's, wouldn't stink of clay or have splinters like the artists' shirts, wouldn't be filthy with blood or have blasphemous words like Hidan…

Over all, Uchiha would be the best choice, so when his room was empty, she pulled the pinkette girl in with her.

Plopping her new daughter onto the black comforter of the bed, her hair dripping slightly on his bed as her ears twitched in interest at the blue haired woman. Konan opened up a big walk in closet, and Sakura tipped her head.

She climbed over the bed, toward the night stand. Her tail twitching, she poked around at his clock, then at a book sitting on it.

She shook her head; her eyes dilated in distaste before crawled around to wear Konan had set her down before.

She blinked as the door opened to the room, and the taller, black haired man entered the room. He blinked at her, and she tilted her head up to look at him, her wet hair spilling behind her shoulders. "Nya?"

He just continued to stare. This pink haired girl with cat like green eyes, a tail, and ears, was sitting on her knees, on his bed, in his room.

And in a towel.

"Uh. Sakura-san, why…?" he started, not really certain he was awake. He was probably dreaming…

"nya." She giggled, standing up on the bed. "Sakura-chan likes Itachi-kun's room! It smells nice, like Itachi!" she said joyfully, lumping off the bed, and raising her arms with a squeak.

As she skipped around the room, he shook his head, staring in confusion until she ran into the closet.

She emerged moments later on Konan's back, one of his black tee shirts in place of the towel now on Konan's arm. The blue haired woman grinned innocently, sliding out of the room, and he sweat dropped. He was probably dreaming.

Konan carried Sakura on her back down to the living room, and sat her on the couch. "Wait here while I ask Pein where your bedroom will be, ok Saku-chan?"

Sakura blinked, "nya?" and Konan giggled, heading off in the direction of Pein's office.

Sakura, who hadn't actually agreed, climbed of the couch, got onto all fours, and continued to go exploring, having been halted in her sniffing out of the rooms after the Hidan episode. His room smelled very weird, like blood… she kinda liked the smell of iron, though; it was a feline, predatory trait.

Finding another open door, she slithered in, looking around. It was rather… plain. A futon, a lamp, and a desk. She blinked at the stacks of coins on the desk, scrambling up onto the pulled-out futon and tipping her head to the side in curiosity.

She wondered who lived in this room, but was a little more curious on how they found all these wonderful, shiny toys. She grabbed at one, blinking. So pretty… she must have.

She grabbed a sack she found on the flour, rather small, and stuffed about three handfuls into it, her tail twitching, before hurrying out the room. She clutched her wonderful shinnies as she went down the hall again, before re-appearing in Hidan's bedroom. He was in here, but she didn't care. He looked up from sharpening his tool, blinking as she rummaged around in the mess on his floor with a quirked brow.

She found a medium sized length of rope by batting at its end. This thing was great! She grabbed it in her teeth, glanced at him once, then hurried out the door. He didn't question that weird kid, just shook his head.

Now she had her wonderful rope, which she rolled with a little whilst going down the hall. Deciding he wanted to his her wonderful treasures, she tied the rope around her waist under her dress, tying her wonderful shinnies to the rope as well, so her precious things were safe.

She squirmed down the hall, the over-stuffed back so crammed it didn't even jingle, until she found another open door, which smelled of her companion, Sasori.

She found her way in, blinking at him as he sat on his bed. He looked back at her, too. Then she started exploring his room, ignoring the eyes wearily following her. She stopped, beside his bead, before squeezing under it.

She vaguely felt the thump of him rolling of his bed, to peer under it as well, as she located yet another magical item. A paint brush. In a ball, just like a cat, she clutched the wood with her hands, nipping happily on the brush-end, giggling crazily about it.

He chuckled, reaching forward to take it from her, but she rolled out the other side, and sprinted out the door. She glanced back, holding her new collection item in her teeth, to see him coming after her. Jumping up, she scrambled down the hall, turned a corner, and flitting into another open door, watching Sasori pass by.

Recognizing yet _another_ smell, she turned around and leapt onto the bed to see Deidara, playing with clay at his desk. Hiding away her paint brush in her make-shift belt, she leaped onto the side of the desk, startling him, and sat on her knees. She pawed at a clay paw like an experimental kitten, and he grinned.

But, if you haven't caught on to the pattern going on here yet, Sakura was a thief. After it squished under her fingers, she wanted it. She snagged it, and dashed out the door on two legs, hurrying away before he even knew what had happened.

She scurried into the living room, and up onto the couch, just as Konan returned with the ginger leader. The bluenette smiled, "good girl!"

At the same time, a loud roar wretched the whole building. "**WHO TOOK MY MONEY?!**"


	5. touch my baby and you die

**Meow?**

Person after person came running down the stairs, seeking shelter, before a huge, bulky person Sakura didn't recognize came down the stairs, which everyone cowered away from, even Pein kept his distance. She recognized his smell from one of the rooms, but otherwise knew nothing of this man.

And what the heck was money? Was it really special? Because he looked really mad it was gone. She would be very mad if someone took her special things. They were _hers_.

So, she sympathized. Konan picked up Sakura with arms under her own; much like a little kid carries a cat under its front paws. She and Pein both stepped over to the side, watching the little fiasco, as Itachi and a black and white figure she had never seen before joined them.

Sakura blinked, this must be the 'smart person' side of the room, she declared, as Sasori joined them lastly, all the others cowering away from a heated glare of Christmas eyes whilst they watched from the side.

"What is money, Konan-chan?" Sakura asked, her head tipping back to look up at the blue mother cutely.

The little comment seemed to catch the angry guy's attention as he choked in surprise. "Money is the greatest thing in the world!" he scoffed, turning to the pink girl hanging in Konan's arms.

"Nya. Sakura will help you find money!" she mewed excitedly, her tail curling in delight and her ears perking.

Without another word, and before anyone could get one in, she darted up the stairs on all fours. Kakuzu paused, momentarily in shock, turning slowly to Pein. "Who was that?"

Sakura found her way back to Hidan's room, which was the first one when you came up stairs, nosing her way around in the mess and picking aside things. With nothing interesting found in here, she hurried out and to the room across from it, finding a room with a closed door, so she tried the room next to it.

It was Itachi's room, and leaping onto the bed she sniffed around, pawing at the night stand drawer till her fingers fell into the catch and she pulled it out, sliding last second out of the way as Kunai shot out of it. She looked inside curiously, ignoring the booby-trap to find a dark blue book. If it was so important Itachi booby-trapped it, it must be money!

Grabbing it and tucking it away in her rope-belt, she hurried out of the room. she hurried to the room across from Itachi's this time finding herself in a new room with an odd, familiar scent that she pinpointed as Pein's.

His room was fairly neat, and as she squeezed under his bed in search of something that might be money, she peered toward the door as footsteps appeared in the silent air. Seeing blue-skinned feet, she knew it was Kisame who ran by. He was followed by a few more sets, before one pair made their way in, and she caught the whiff of Pein's stronger, fresher smell.

Shifting around, she hissed at something poking her painfully, and realized it as a picture frame of him and Konan. She tucked it into her belt, memories were important. Maybe important enough to be money?

Then Pein seemed to figure out where she was, because he flopped to his knees. She sneezed, looking at him, and he smirked. "nya!" she squeaked, sliding out from the foot of the bed and hurrying to the room beside his, Kakuzu's, before watching him run by like Sasori had.

Leaping onto Kakuzu's bed, Sakura landed whilst looking up at the bulky man who turned around quickly in surprise.

She pulled out one item from her belt, pulling out her Paint brush. "Money?"

He twitched, unamused, so she dropped it and tried another, Itachi's book that she now noticed read 'journal' in fancy gold script on the cover. He shook his head.

She pulled out her clay, and he grumbled, turning away. She obviously knew nothing about money.

The door to the room opened loudly, and Sakura jumped in surprise, sliding off the bed accidently to land feet-first on the floor with all-fours. Her belt, loosened from all the shuffling of the items it had held, fell loose, and the bag crashed to the floor before spreading its sparkling contents across the floor.

"NYA!" she squealed, pouncing forward on one, then the next, trying to collect her precious things as the enterer, Itachi, watched with a slightly pail face. Oh, she is dead.

Kakuzu glared down with a face full of fury, "… that is MY money."

Sakura looked at the handful of sparkling objects in her fingers, then looked to the pissed man towering over her. But… her precious things…

Before either knew what was going on, Sakura had broken down into tears, the rivers of tears bursting from her eyes like powerful jets, and a loud blood-chilling, high-pitched and ear shattering scream.

Both men covered their ears, the sound growing higher and higher, and they could both swear that rings of sound distorted the air. Something on the far side of the room, a picture frame, shattered as two forms appeared beside Itachi with covered ears- Deidara and Konan.

The blue haired, female Akatsuki member glanced to Sakura after a look with Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Sakura!" she called loudly, and the scream silenced, watery green eyes turning to Konan. Taking her hands off her ears, she asked very, very gently, "what's wrong, Saku?"

"Ka-Ka-Kakuz-zu wants my p-precious shinnies!" she squealed, sobbing.

By now, Sasori and Pein had joined the doorway, and the artist pair looked scolding at Kakuzu.

However, Konan glared at Kakuzu with a force that somewhat surprised him. "Touch Saku's stuff and ill spend all your funds shopping." She threatened, earning a wide eyed look.

Sakura picked up the last coin and put it in her bag, hugging it tightly, as Konan padded over. She took Sakura's hand, and then held her like a mother would when cradling a baby. She shot the other, laughing Akatsuki a look. "Nap time. Wake my baby and DIE." She hissed, cradling and rocking the cat girl before brushing bye the four at the door headed for her room.

Sasori smirked. "Hey Pein, looks like you're a dad."

"I expect reimbursement." Kakuzu added grumpily.


	6. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
